We Are Warriors: Fiora
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. A Challenge has been issued, and who better to accept...than the Grand Duelist herself. Character belongs to Oceanbourne.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait, been busy. Anyway, here's Fiora's arc...I'm so excited with this one (well, mainly because I want to get to the one _after_ this...but that doesn't mean I'm going to zip through without doing my best!). Also, it gives me reason to work with my four years of French (something I rarely get to do!). It's been a couple years, so forgive me if my French is a little rusty.**

Chapter 1

Pierre Meraux walked out the door onto the porch, standing on the edge of the patio and smiling as he watched his wife and daughter swim in the pool.

"Are we having fun there?" he called, getting the two women's attention.

"Come on in, Daddy!" his daughter, Victoria, grinned, waving, "The water's just fine!"

"Maybe next time," Pierre smiled.

"Oh, Pierre," his wife, Roselynn, snorted, "C'mon, just this once,"

Pierre gave a playful smirk and crossed his arms.

"You want me in that pool, then you'll have to get me, Rosie," he challenged.

"What do you think Victoria?" Roselynn hummed, think we can convince him?"

Victoria gave a smile and immediately surged out of the water, grabbing her father's ankle and dragging him into the water with her mother's help. Pierre came back up sputtering and spitting out water before grinning.

"C'mere you!" he grinned, grabbing the young twelve year old and dunking her under the water, laughing as he did.

Victoria squirmed out of his grip as her mother grabbed her father and pulled him under the water. When they resurfaced, Victoria sent a wave of water at them, laughing happily as they started splashing her back.

Life…was good.

* * *

Unfortunately, Life also had a way of messing everything up. For the next week, Captain Roselynn Meraux was called to fight for her country overseas.

Roselynn held her daughter close, kissing the girl's short brown hair as Victoria shook, crying. Pierre stood by his wife and daughter's side, waiting for his turn to say goodbye to his wife.

"You be a good girl," Roselynn murmured, holding her daughter at arm's length, "You do the best you can in everything you do, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mama," Victoria mumbled and Roselynn brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I have something for you," Roselynn told her, taking Victoria's hand and placing something in it, wrapping Victoria's slender fingers around the small object.

Victoria opened her hand…revealing the elegant rose-shaped pendant that her mother always wore.

"This was my great grandmother's," Roselynn told her, "It was the only thing she was able to bring out of France with her during the Second World War. She passed it down to her daughter, and from my grandmother to her daughter, and from my mother to me…and now, I give it to you,"

She stroked her daughter's cheek one last time.

"So you'll always know I'm with you, Victoria, _ma petite rose_ ," Roselynn smiled, hugging her daughter once more, "You be brave for me, alright? Never give less than your best,"

"I will, Mama," Victoria nodded as Roselynn let her go and hugged her husband, who then drew her into a long, lingering kiss.

"I will miss you terribly, _ma chere_ ," Pierre murmured as they broke off.

"And I you," Roselynn replied, "I'll write every day, Skype if I can,"

"We'll be waiting," Pierre promised as he put a hand on Victoria's shoulder, "Always,"

* * *

 _Four Years Later_

Pierre watched as his daughter swam, she'd gotten stronger and faster since that day her mother left for the forces. It'd been four years and Roselynn was scheduled to come home for _good_ later this year…

But Victoria had changed from the happy twelve year old Roselynn had seen before. She was cold towards her father, mainly because he tended to be more complacent with things as they were instead of being ambitious and going for the promotions as they popped up or things of that like. But, though neither wouldn't admit it…Pierre needed Victoria and Victoria needed her father.

Victoria surfaced, shaking droplets of crystalline brilliance from her water-blackened hair as she looked expectantly up at her father.

"Best time yet," Pierre told her, "Two minutes,"

"Not good enough," Victoria growled, berating herself, "I have to do better if I want that spot…"

"Victoria," Pierre tried to reason, kneeling down on the wet patio so that he was closer to his daughter, "You are already faster than the other girls on your team. Since Silvia graduated, you've been chasing this spot as the swim team's capitaine…you'll get it, I know you will,"

"You forget, the other girls have been working to get this spot as well," Victoria reminded him, "I'm _going_ to be the captain of the swim team, I'm not letting anyone stop me,"

Pierre bit his lip, like her mother…Victoria was hard pressed to change her mind when she had it set on something. There was nothing he could do to stop her.

"Just, know you limits," he pleaded, making Victoria give a nod before diving back under the water and swimming, doing lap after lap…

And he timed her, lap after lap, hoping and praying she'd know when to stop.

* * *

Today was the day, today, Victoria Meraux would become captain of the swim team…at least, that's what Victoria kept telling herself. There was _nothing_ that was going to stop her from achieving her goal. _Nothing_. She'd practiced too hard just to let someone _else_ take her place. She looked up at the stand, seeing her father holding his ever-present video camera just so he could capture the moment she became a winner.

"Swimmers, take your marks!" the coach called and Victoria tensed, ready to leap into the water and to glory.

It was _her_ time now…

The coach fired the starter's pistol. Victoria leaped forwards, sliding into the water smoothly and easily, just as she practiced. She stayed down as long as she could only to resurface and power forwards, her arms slicing through the water precisely and gracefully until she reached the next wall. She dove under the water, using her feet to push off the wall and towards the starting wall. She kept pushing herself faster and faster…she lost track of which wall she was at when she pushed off. Her lungs screamed for air, but she couldn't…just a little longer…

Suddenly, her head collided with something hard, whatever breath she had left rushed out in a flurry of silver bubbles, and the edges of her vision started going dark. She started to sink, eyes fluttering closed as she hit the pool's bottom. It was so peaceful…

And she let go right as a hand grabbed her shoulder and swam upwards with her.

* * *

Victoria was awoken by the sound of ringing metal and of laughter. Her dark blue eyes blinked open as she found herself standing in a high-ceilinged room with a rose-like design embossed on the stained glass window before her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a male voice asked, making Victoria whirl around.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she spotted a man in a dark suit and fedora.

"My name is Andrew Summers," the man, Andrew, replied, "You're Victoria Meraux, correct?"

"Yes…" Victoria started warily, "What's going on…where am I?"

"You were in a horrible accident," Andrew told her, "You nearly drowned and have head trauma on top of that. They don't expect you to live much longer. You've been in a coma since the accident."

"Then how are you talking to me?" Victoria demanded, "If this is all in my head,"

Andrew shook his head.

"Third time this has happened," he chuckled, "You have to love technology and its advancements. I told your father that I would ask you personally. He agreed with me…but he wanted your opinion, saying it would supersede all other judgements,"

"And that is?" Victoria asked.

"You're familiar with League of Legends, correct?" he asked.

Of course, she still played every once in a while. She and her father would play together whenever she wasn't training herself and he wasn't at work…which was very rare.

"In order to save your life, there's an experimental process that will make you a Champion," Andrew continued "One…one Champion has chosen you…as in, she agreed to let you become her,"

"And who would be crazy enough to do that?"

"First Cira, then Zayne, now you," Andrew muttered to himself, "Something with the Project Chosens I _swear_ …"

"I will take it from 'ere, Andrew," a French-accented, female voice started as a slender figure walked into the room.

"…Fiora?" Victoria blinked

The Grand Duelist gave a laugh, resting her hand easily on her rapier's hilt and nodding. She turned to Andrew, cocking her head slightly.

"Andrew, may I 'ave a moment alone with 'er?"

The man gave a nod and left the Grand Duelist with her Chosen by themselves.

" _You_ Chose me?" Victoria asked, "Why?"

Fiora smiled.

"You 'ave zat same determination and perfectionist air about you zat I do," she admitted, "Your spirit is why I Chose you, Victoria,"

"And if I refuse your offer?" Victoria questioned.

Fiora closed her eyes, looking down at the floor.

"Zen you will die," she said softly, "You will not recover from your drowning,"

Victoria frowned, she wanted to live…but as a Champion? The options weren't exactly something she liked. Either die by drowning or fight for the League and die multiple times only to come back each time.

"Zere is something else you must know if you say yes," Fiora told her, "But I do not know what it is, Andrew will 'ave to tell you. And he specifically said he wanted to tell you alone…without me 'ere,"

"I want to talk to him," Victoria replied, "Then I'll decide,"

"At once," Fiora nodded, her graceful, precise strides taking her out of the room faster than Victoria thought possible.

Andrew re-entered the room, looking at Victoria to judge if she'd said yes or no yet.

"Fiora said you had something to tell me if I said yes," she started.

"So you've agreed,"

"Not yet…I want to see if I should or not,"

Andrew gave a nod and sighed.

"If you say yes to this," he started, "There's something you should know about Fiora. She and five other human Champions are…well…they're not so much human anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen the Project skins, right?"

Victoria nodded.

"Some of the best skins I've seen," she told him, "Been trying to get Fiora's for ages,"

"You know the story though,"

"I think someone said it was an alternate future for Runete…" she stopped as Andrew shook his head.

"Not alternate future," Andrew told her, "The Projects were kidnapped and turned into what they are. They're not human anymore…at least not fully. When Yi destroyed the lab, Yasuo and Leona weren't finished yet…hence why they look the most human. Yasuo has little outbursts of rage, Leona suffers from a form of PTSD, Yi can't remember, Lucian has scars, Zed is a complete psychopath and Fiora…"

He gave a sigh and looked at Victoria.

"Fiora doesn't _feel_ anything, her emotions are next to none when she changes. She does what she's told, but other than a few scathing remarks, there's no… _life_ in her. We've been trying to figure out how to fix it,"

"So if someone chooses that skin for her…she's going to be more machine than person, isn't she?" Victoria asked, to which Andrew nodded.

"And there's one other thing," Andrew told her, "If you choose this path… _that_ will be your form. You _will_ look like her Project form 24/7. We have something that will make you look human, it works…but if you're summoned, get as _far_ away from other humans that don't know as possible,"

"You talk like you know what you're doing…" Victoria stated.

"We've done this seven other times," Andrew told her, "And two of them were Projects. I can't tell you who they were…you'll meet them soon enough, one of them especially. The question is…do you accept being Grand Duelist?"

Victoria heard the door open and Fiora walked back in, her icy blue eyes watching the two carefully, calculating. The young girl watched as Fiora's form flickered slightly, revealing gunmetal-colored armor with bright pink accents, a glass visor covering Fiora's too pale face, and the short, stark white hair that was swept back as if the wind had taken hold of it. But as quick as it came, the flicker was gone and the black-haired Grand Duelist stood once more with her hand on her rapier's hilt.

The Earth child looked at Andrew and then at Fiora with grim determination set in her young face.

"I accept," Victoria answered, "I will become the Grand Duelist, the head of House Laurent,"

 **The one who saved Victoria was her father. He saw that she didn't come up and he dove in despite the others trying to stop him. They didn't realize Victoria was drowning, they thought he was trying to disrupt the other swimmers so she could win. I don't know what'll be next, but I do know that Victoria will be going to Valoran.**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista-friend of mine**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are! I took a bit of liberty with this one...we know Fiora has siblings, but we're never told if she's the youngest or oldest of the house (personally I think she's a middle child with a few older siblings and maybe a younger brother since she's the youngest 'daughter'). So, like with Ryo's family, Fiora's got some family living on Earth as well. Also, we've got a Rift battle! I wanted to have a Chosen vs. Chosen battle, just to show what goes on.**

Chapter 2

 _Darkness, cold and wet as I lay shivering and bare on a metal table, strapped down and restrained. I had tried to throttle my captors the last time…they weren't making that mistake again. I tried breaking the restraints even though I knew it would do me no good…_

 _"Still fighting, eh?" a voice asked and I turned towards a silhouette in the doorway as it came closer and closer, "Don't, you know it's useless,"_

 _"I_ never _'old back…and I_ never _give up," I hissed, straining once more._

 _The figure gave a smile and leaned down next to me, my heart raced and my hands clenched. Let him try something, oh_ please _let him do something…I'll show him how_ exactly _I got my title._

 _He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him, but I still couldn't see his face as it was shadowed by the light blazing overhead. My head snapped down and my teeth clamped on the fleshy part of his hand, making him roar and try to shake me off. I bit down harder, I tasted blood, but I didn't care. He was going to release me or I was taking off his hand…one of the two!_

 _"Enough!" the man snarled, grabbing a stick of some sorts and jabbing me in the side with it._

 _The pronged ends met bare skin and I shrieked, letting go of his hand as the smell of lightning scorched metal and burned flesh filled the air. He jabbed me again, and again, and again…_

 _I screamed louder and louder, thrashing and trying to get away until my body fell limp not of my own accord. I saw him tap on some sort of screen, I still felt my body twitching from the shock as multiple instruments came down._

 _He said nothing, just watched as the instruments struck, tearing through me and sending me into a world of white hot pain as I screamed, cried, or_ worse _begged for him to cease. And then…the instruments pulled back as the man came closer._

 _"Now…for the last part," he started, picking up a scalpel and coming close, tracing the contours of my face as he did, "Just the head to do…"_

 _"Stop…" I croaked, weakly turning my head._

 _"Oh but I can't just stop halfway now, can I?" he asked, shrugging as he sliced my cheek._

 _I cried out, pulling away from the blade as he slashed again, this time against my forehead. And he continued to do so…sending crimson scarlet drops of blood spattering into the air as I shrieked from the white-hot agony coming from that cursed blade._

* * *

Victoria shot up with a scream, dimly aware of the faint pink light that was fading away as her eyes adjusted.

"Fiora…" she whispered, "What…"

There was a few moments of silence…and then a heavily accented voice replied.

 _"Your guess is as good as mine, ma amie,"_ Fiora told her, _"I 'ave no memory of zat. I would 'ave remembered being tortured like zat…correct?"_

"Yeah…I guess so," Victoria nodded, but she wasn't convinced.

Andrew had said that the six Projects didn't remember their time away from the Institute very well. And out of those six…only two remembered what happened to them. Fiora wasn't one of those two. All Andrew would tell Victoria was that one had a Chosen, the other didn't…so it wasn't the two Projects that had Chosen already.

Victoria lay back down on her bed, closing her eyes and folding her hands on her chest, slightly flinching as she heard the faint click of metal on metal.

This…was going to be a long night. And if Fiora had anything to do with it…tomorrow was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

* * *

 _"Et un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois…Victoria, what are you doing?"_

"Trying to do what you told me to," Victoria grumbled, holding the elegant rapier in her hand as she jabbed at the dummy.

 _"…I see…"_ Fiora hummed, _"Let's try somezing different…"_

Victoria gasped as her vision blurred slightly and she felt she was looking through a telescope at the dummy.

"Set your feet like so," Fiora told her, immediately putting one foot in front of the other, "So zat your feet are in an 'L' shape. Zis is ze first position,"

She brought the rapier up in front of her before swiping it down to her side. The Grand Duelist brought the blade up, lunging forwards with her right foot and pressing the point of the rapier into the 'heart' of the dummy.

"Zen you lunge forwards with your right foot, zen follow up with your left," Fiora finished before whirling back into first position and then to a normal resting stance, "Now…"

Victoria's vision returned to normal and she held their blade in her hands carefully.

 _"Your turn, ma amie,"_

Victoria gave a nod, setting her feet in position as Fiora had shown…and then lunged forwards, stabbing the dummy in the 'heart' much like Fiora did.

 _"Well done!"_ the Champion cheered, _"Good form, ma amie…now…again, but_ faster _,"_

Victoria gave a smile and repeated the process. Lunge, stab, retreat, lunge, stab, retreat over and over again until she was breathing hard and nearly leaning on her blade to keep herself upright.

 _"I suppose we can take a break,"_ Fiora hummed, _"You 'ave worked 'ard…Well done,"_

"I can keep going…" Victoria panted, shakily getting back into first position…only for Fiora to yank control from the Chosen, _"FIORA! WHAT GIVES!"_

"You need to learn, as I did," the Grand Duelist growled, "Zat when you are tired, you rest. You can barely stand, _ma amie_. I am not going to let you 'urt yourself. Scarlet is a good friend…but she is double edged blade. She will save you, but she will 'urt you if you misuse 'er,"

Fiora gripped Scarlet's hilt gently before sheathing the rapier in its sheath.

"We are done for ze day," Fiora said firmly before letting Victoria take back control.

The Chosen sat down on the patio, putting her chin in her hand, not noticing that her father came out onto the patio as well.

"Just thought I'd come out and see how _ma petite rose_ is doing…" Pierre started, kneeling down and putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Victoria grumbled.

"That tone says otherwise,"

"I'm _fine_ Dad!" Victoria snapped, her form flickering slightly, revealing gunmetal grey armor and glowing pink circuits before flickering back.

Pierre held up his hands in surrender before getting to his feet.

"Dinner'll be ready in about half an hour, just thought I'd let you know," he finally said softly as he brushed himself off and started towards the house again.

 _"Zat seemed a little 'arsh, don't you suppose?"_ Fiora pointed out.

"No, not really,"

 _"You do not care much for your father?"_ Fiora asked.

"He's not the most ambitious of people," Victoria grumbled.

 _"Take it from someone who knows,"_ Fiora replied, sorrow _very_ clear in her tone, _"Cherish every moment you 'ave with 'im…you never know when it will be ze last,"_

"Talking to yourself again?" a female voice asked.

Victoria turned around, a half-grin on her face as Roselynn Meraux sat down next to her, rubbing her daughter's back.

"No," Victoria told her as Roselynn played around with the dogtags around her neck, "Just having a little chat with Fiora,"

"Ah," Roselynn nodded, "So that's actually a yes,"

 _"I 'ave said it once, and I will say it again. I like your mother,"_ Fiora chuckled, making Victoria roll her eyes.

"That eyeroll wasn't at me, was it?" Roselynn asked, closing an eye.

Victoria's dark eyes flashed icy blue and she gave a warm laugh.

" _Non_ , _Madame Meraux_ ," Fiora replied, her accent flowing richly from her Chosen, "It was me she was rolling 'er eyes at,"

Roselynn shook her head and laughed lightly as the icy blue eyes flashed back to dark blue and Victoria glared at the sky.

"You've _got_ to stop doing that," Victoria growled.

 _"Ah, ma amie, but it is so much_ fun _!"_ Fiora chuckled, _"Victoria, I believe I know what your problem is…why we aren't bonding as well as I believed we would,"_

"And that is?" Victoria demanded, earning a surprised look from her mother.

 _"You 'ave too much negativity in your life,"_ Fiora replied simply, as Victoria waved her mother off, _"You 'ave gotten better since your mother returned from overseas, but your disapproval of your father coupled with missing your mother 'as 'ad a negative impact on your person,"_

Roselynn kissed Victoria's head before getting up and walking back into the house to where Pierre was finishing dinner.

 _"As I said,"_ Fiora told her, _"With your father…do not make ze mistakes I did…love 'im, cherish each moment with 'im…let go of ze fact zat you are not 'appy with 'im because 'e is not ambitious enough for your tastes. I made zat mistake and I 'ad to…I 'ad to…"_

An overwhelming surge of sorrow shot through Victoria's being, making the Chosen pull her knees up to her chest and bury her head in them as tears streaked down her face. The image of a man with silver-streaked black hair and bright ice-blue eyes flickered in her mind's eye. At one time, he would have been a striking presence, but at that moment, he looked haggard and worn…

But oddly at peace considering he had a very familiar bluesteel blade jabbing through his heart, staining his white uniform a bloody scarlet…as Fiora's tearstained face reflected in the dying man's eyes and she pulled out the newly christened 'Scarlet' out of her own father's chest.

 _"Do not make my mistakes,"_ Fiora ordered, her voice strangely cutting in and out before Victoria realized the Champion was crying, her emotions projecting on Victoria's face, _"S'il vous plais, ma amie…do not make zat mistake…"_

* * *

Since the accident, Victoria hadn't been back at the school pool until now. The young woman was excited to be back, but still a bit upset that she didn't get the position. If it hadn't been for the accident, Victoria _would_ have earned the title…but since she was drowning and had head trauma on top of that…

Well, let's just say she didn't get it and leave it at that.

"You sure you're up for this Meraux?" the coach asked as Victoria looked at the pool.

"I never hold back," Victoria replied, "I can handle this,"

The coach gave a laugh and put a hand on Victoria's shoulder, smiling as she squeezed it.

"That's the fighter I know," she smiled, "Go on, get suited up…it's good to have you back Meraux,"

"Good to _be_ back," Victoria replied as she headed towards the locker room.

When she came back out and started towards the pool…she wasn't expecting to immediately freeze.

 _"…We are going_ in _ze water?"_ Fiora asked slowly.

"Well, yeah, I'm part of the swim team,"

 _"…Andrew never told me zat…"_ Fiora mumbled.

"Why? What's…" Victoria froze as an incredulous laugh left her throat, "You're afraid of water, aren't you?"

 _"…Non!"_ Fiora protested, but Victoria could sense the Champion's unease.

"Fiora…"

 _"I just…do not like it is all…"_ Fiora added, albeit evasively, _"We could…take anozer day off…oui?"_

"I can't take off anymore," Victoria told her, "I'm behind as is,"

Fiora didn't say another word…but the almost scared whine she gave didn't deter Victoria from what she was going to do. The Chosen got up on the platform and prepared to dive in. The coach gave a yell and all the girls dove into the water, powering through the liquid towards the other end…

 _Flashing light, searing agony, drowning, screaming, evil laughter. Tangled in wires, gunmetal grey armor, vibrant pink glow. Lightning biting me, taking away everything. Precision, grace, deadly, cold, inhuman. Make it stop! Make it_ stop _! MAKE IT STOP!_

Victoria gave a bloodcurdling shriek as she stopped dead in the water, fighting hard as hands dragged her out of the liquid and setting her down on the cool concrete. The coach put her hands on Victoria's shaking shoulders, drawing the girl into a warm embrace.

"Easy, easy…it's ok…you're safe…" she soothed before looking at the rest of the team, "Go home girls. Take a break, I need to talk with Victoria,"

The other girls slowly left, shooting worried glances at their teammate before going off in their own ways. The coach gently lifted Victoria's head and had the Chosen look at her.

"Now, do you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"…I don't know," Victoria whispered, "I don't know what that was…"

The coach was silent before biting her lip and sighing.

"Fiora, do you want to tell me?"

Shock from both Champion and Chosen shone clearly on Victoria's face.

"How…"

The coach smiled, brushing a black hair behind her ear and smiling.

"I know my little sister anywhere," she smiled before tapping her chest, "Juliette Laurent of House Laurent,"

 _"Juliette!"_ Fiora gasped before breaking free and hugging her big sister, "I wondered what 'appened to you after father…"

"I came here," Juliette told her, "I'm not the first Valoran to come here…but I'm quite happy here,"

She put a hand on her baby sister's shoulder once more.

"What happened back there?"

Fiora turned her head away, unwilling to admit what happened.

Juliette gave a thoughtful hum and nodded.

"Your fear came back to haunt you, didn't it,"

"…Maybe," Fiora grumbled.

"Don't worry, little sister," Juliette told her, "I hate to say this, but you'll have to give up control and let Victoria do what she wants…she's a very talented swimmer, you just need to trust that she won't let you drown,"

"I do," Fiora replied, "It's just…"

She broke off, frowning.

"Just what?"

"I…I don't remember," Fiora blinked, "Zere was somezing…some reason…but I cannot remember,"

Juliette gave a nod and hugged her little sister.

"One day you will, I have faith,"

* * *

"You know, after all the things I've read and heard about you and how you show very little emotions, I wasn't expecting all that," Victiora started as she walked home.

 _"Emotion is a gift,"_ Fiora replied, _"One I 'ave learned not to take for granted…not anymore,"_

"And _why_ would that be?"

 _"…I cannot explain,"_ Fiora admitted, _"It 'as somezing to do with ze dark times…I do not remember much about it. Leona and Yasuo would be able to tell you, not me. All I know is zat we all were affected, whatever 'appened during zat time…'ow do you say…oh, 'screwed up', my emotions…zere are times where I cannot feel_ anything _,"_

"Sometimes I wonder if that's a bad thing," Victoria told her.

That…that seemed to set Fiora off.

 _"You try 'aving all zis training and conditioning only to have it_ ruined _by one monster who decides to play god with people's lives!"_ the Grand Duelist yelled, _"To be ripped apart! Everyzing you worked for GONE!"_

Victoria held her head as Fiora continued her rant, falling into very angry French that Victoria only halfway understood. She was halfway through said rant…when a warm hand laid itself on her shoulder.

"You ok?" a female voice asked, "You look like you're in pain,"

Victoria's head snapped up and she stared at a red-blonde woman in scarlet and gold standing next to her.

"I'm fine," Victoria told her as Fiora suddenly stopped.

"Seems like Fiora's pretty mad at you," the woman told her.

Victoria blinked rapidly for a few moments before shaking her head and glaring at the woman.

"What, you Valoran as well?" Victoria demanded.

"No," the woman laughed, offering her hand, "Cira Noble…I'm a Chosen too,"

Cira's blue eyes flared a bright gold and she gave a smile that rivaled the sun.

"I'm Leona,"

Fiora's shock rippled through Victoria's frame and the Grand Duelist gave a cry of joy, taking control and giving a smile.

"Good to see you, _ma amie,_ " she beamed, "But tell us…why are you 'ere?"

"To train you," Leona told her, "Cira's job is to train the new Chosens in the ways of being one of us. She was the first to be Chosen so she has the most experience. Now…are you ready?"

"When do we go?" Victoria asked, taking control of her body again.

"Soon," Cira replied, also taking back control, "But, let's go somewhere private…I think that'll be best seeing as how we're um…well…"

She gestured down at herself, shrugging helplessly as Victoria nodded.

"You're right, let's go,"

* * *

Victoria fought hard to stay in control as she held Scarlet's glowing blade, her circuits flashing brightly in the Rift's light.

"It gets easier," Cira told her, putting a servo on her shoulder, "At least Zayne's not here and like us…Zed would rip everyone to shreds,"

"Andrew said somezing about zat," Victoria started, frowning at the metallic bite in her, Fiora's, voice.

"Zayne's gotten better," Cira replied, swinging her blade experimentally as she and Victoria waited for the minion wave, "Zed's a free spirit, hates being reined in…just like Fiora and Yasuo,"

She turned to look at Victoria, watching as Fiora resurfaced, taking away all emotion from the girl's face…only for Victoria to fight her down.

"I don't like this," Victoria growled, her blade hand twitching irritably as the minion wave finally reached them.

"You can let her take control once the enemy gets here," Cira suggested, "She knows what she's doing…"

Right as Shen charged into lane, blades glowing brightly.

"Oh. Hi Shane," Cira smiled…only to bash him in the face, stunning him with the charge she had built up in the holographic plates.

Suddenly, a blur of pink shot forwards and with a loud crashing sound, some of Shane's armor shredded under Victoria's blade.

Shane shook off the stun right as Victoria shot towards the other vulnerable point, smacking it as well and taking away a _lot_ of Shane's health.

"Stop that!" Shane hissed, calling a spectral blade to his side and creating a shield around him.

"You know the rules, Shane," Cira reminded him, casting out her blade and pulling up beside him before bashing him again, "This is how we fight, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Shane grumbled as he dashed towards Victoria, taunting her and forcing her to fight him under tower…

Right as Cira whacked him upside the head with her blade, making the tower focus on her.

"No touching my charge," Cira growled as she ran out of range, her white hair caught in the breeze.

Victoria gave a laugh as Shane tried dashing again…only to get smacked again as Victoria parried the blow.

"Too slow!" she laughed, dashing around him and hitting him again…right as Darius charged out of the bush and leaped into the air, zeroed in on Victoria.

Cira gasped, shoving Victoria out of the way and taking the Noxian Guillotine in her place. She didn't die, much to Victoria's relief, but she was nearly there. The new Grand Duelist helped Cira to her feet and the Radiant Dawn started to retreat. They were nearly at the tower when suddenly the silver tip of an axe grabbed Cira and yanked her back into Darius' range…where she dropped her sword and shield, dissolving into particles of golden light as a shuddering gasp left her throat.

 _"An Ally Has Been Slain,"_ the Announcer called, making Shane turn his head slightly.

"Sorry Cira, just doing my job," he murmured.

"And I have to do mine," his fellow Chosen roared, her blade glowing and crackling with blue electricity as she dashed forwards, cracking Scarlet against Shane's side as a ring of vibrant pink light blazed in a circle around him.

Victoria let go and Fiora dashed forwards, face emotionless as she destroyed one, two, three, all four vulnerable points and making Shane cry out as her blade slipped through his armor and into his heart, sending the blue wisps of the Champion's 'soul' soaring into the sky.

"Submit," a now fully healed Fiora stated, turning her emotionless gaze towards Darius as she swiped her blade, "You 'ave already _lost_ ,"

"Defy Noxus and taste your own blood," Darius taunted, charging forwards.

Suddenly, the sky opened up, a circle of blue light spiraled around the Hand of Noxus…and a beam of highly charged solar energy slammed down on top of him, stunning him.

"Next time," Leona snarled, pulling towards Darius and bashing him with her shield, "Try to leave a dent…"

Darius snarled, rushing forwards towards the Radiant Dawn…right as Fiora dashed forwards and slipped her blade between the plates in his armor, sending his 'soul' flying back to the fountain.

"Nicely done," Leona told her friend, "Now…let's finish this,"

* * *

"I've never been this exhausted since my first match," Cira moaned, finding the nearest chair and flopping down in it.

"Sounds like a good match then," Arthur smiled, sitting down beside her and rubbing her shoulder blades, making a slightly metallic purr rumble through Cira's chest as her form glitched, fading into Leona's 'classic' form.

"Put it this way, Fiora and Leona top is _mean_ ," she murmured, putting her head on his shoulder, "I died a few times, but Victoria got away…she and Fiora have their differences, but they get along well enough,"

"Anyone tell you you're a good support?" Arthur smiled.

"A few times," Cira returned, closing her eyes, "I'm going to take a nap…"

"And if Andrew or someone comes in wanting you?"

"Poke 'em with your spear," Cira yawned, nuzzling into his shoulder and falling asleep.

Arthur gave a smile, taking off his helmet and gently placing a kiss on Cira's red hair.

 _"I know you know what she's hiding, Arthur,"_ Pantheon started, _"Why won't you tell me what's truly bothering her?"_

"Because, Panth…it's not my place to tell," he told him, "She'll tell you...when she's ready,"

And with that, the Artisan of War held the Radiant Dawn as she fell into an uneasy sleep, trying to ease the nightmares that plagued not only her…

But the other five Projects as well.

 **Roselynn returned home not long after the accident, but now...Now I get to have some fun! I don't know when the first chapter of _We Are Warriors: Project Initiative_ will be out out...but I will warn you, it will be rated very high 'T' if not 'M'. ALSO! TheDecieverOfLumosity has written a story based on their OC in _We Are Warriors_ (they picked Quinn). It's really well written and I _highly_ suggest you take a look at it! If you guys want to do something on your own OC, that's fine...they're _yours_ after all! :) Just let me know because I enjoy seeing what you guys do with them!**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista-friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian & Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir & Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank & Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
